Of non-volatile memories, MRAM (magnetoresistive random access memory) utilizing magnetoresistance change has a possibility that it serves as RAM capable of high-speed operation. A cell arrangement of a conventional MRAM is composed of one tunneling magnetoresistance TMR and a select transistor MCT for read operation, a write word line WWL and a bit line BL, and a source line SL. As shown in FIG. 30, the tunneling magnetoresistance TMR includes at least two magnetic layers, one thereof being a fixed layer PL where a direction of spin is fixed while the other is a free layer FL where a direction of spin takes two states of a parallel state and an anti-parallel state to the fixed layer. Storage of information or data is performed according to the direction of spin in the free layer, where electric resistance of the tunneling magnetoresistance changes to a high resistance state in the anti-parallel state while it changes to a low resistance state in the parallel state. In a read operation, magnitude (large/small) of resistance of the tunneling magnetoresistance TMR is read. On the other hand, in a rewrite operation, current is caused to flow in the write word line WWL and the bit line BL, so that the direction of spin in the free layer is controlled at the time by synthetic magnetic field excited in the tunneling magnetoresistance TMR. In the rewrite system, however, the tunneling magnetoresistance TMR is made fine and the magnitude of magnetic field required for rewrite operation becomes large, so that such a problem arises that currents caused to flow in the write word line and the bit line become large. On the other hand, an MRAM (Spin-RAM) utilizing a spin transfer torque technique for causing current to flow in the tunneling magnetoresistance TMR perpendicularly thereto to change a direction of spin in the free layer, which is introduced in “2005 International Electron Device Meeting Technical Digest Papers pp. 473-476” (Non-Patent Document 1), has been reported. As shown in FIG. 31, in the rewrite system, the direction of spin in the free layer can be controlled by current flowing perpendicularly to the fixed layer, the tunnel layer, and the free layer. Therefore, since current required for rewrite operation is proportional to the size of the tunneling magnetoresistance TMR, miniaturization can be achieved and rewrite current can be reduced. Thus, the rewrite system is excellent in scalability.